Costumes
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: Matt Hardy gets in an argument with the costume girl over the new wrestling uniform they want him to wear. Things get a little out of hand, but needless to say Matt gets what he wants. Matt Hardy/OC. One-shot


**Per usuale, please read and review!!! This is kinda for THE Cara Mascara cuz she said she wanted to see a Heel Matt. She actually gave me a whole list, lol, but I didn't know if she wanted wrestler/OC or slash. Oh well, I wanted to try a bad guy Matt in real life. Just cuz he's ten times sexier evil! P.S. this takes place a couple weeks ago cuz me and my friends noticed it and couldn't stop talking about it. That's right Matt going back to tight wrestling pants, even though him and Jeff were the innovators of the baggy ones.**

**---**

"I'm not wearing these," Matt said, throwing his new costume onto the table.

Quinn looked up from her sewing machine. "What," she asked.

"I don't care if the show wants to create separate images of Jeff and I. Really, I get that, I'm the one who asked the writers to do that. But, I am not wearing those itty bitty wrestling undies on stage."

"Fine," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "What would you like to wear," she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Wrestling pants, I just wanna wear wrestling pants."

"As you wish, your highness."

Matt growled, then turned around, storming out of the costume shop.

Quinn picked up the wrestling undies with two fingers holding them away from herself. Suddenly, she smiled wickedly to herself, before pulling out some fabric and getting to work.

---

"I look like John Morrison," Matt said, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"No, John is young, tan, and remembers to work out. You're old, orange, and kinda flubby."

"What," Matt growled as he spun around, pinning Quinn to the wall.

Quinn gulped, realizing she should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't mean any of it, but Matt was getting on her nerves.

"I was just pointing out," Quinn said, shoving against his chest, even though he didn't budge, "that you couldn't look like Hennigan if you tried. Since, you know, he's at least slightly civilized, unlike you. He doesn't go around bashing his friend's head in. I saw Jeff after that match, you didn't hold back in the slightest when you hit him."

"You can get away with a lot in the ring," was Matt's only response.

Quinn's head jerked up and she looked right into Matt's eyes. She tried thinking of a come back, but was too distracted by Matt. His face was mere centimeters away from hers, and his body was pressed up against the length of hers. Quinn's boobs were smashed against his chest and one of his legs was in between hers.

They stared at each other in silence. Quinn searching his eyes for something, anything. Suddenly, Matt closed the short distance between their faces, capturing her lips with his own. Quinn moaned into his mouth, coiling her arms around his neck. Matt's tongue probed her mouth, her tongue tapping his before twinning with it enjoying the taste of his mouth.

Matt hands had been on either side of her, caging her in, but he moved them to her hips. He ground his leg against her core, causing her to moan and whimper. He smiled at her need as she trailed kisses along his neck and jawline.

She pushed off his jacket and then pulled the skull tank over his head. Matt snatched her mouth up again with his. Quinn wound her hands in his long black hair, as he pulled her shirt up over her head. He ripped open her bra, and then tossed it to the floor.

He fondled one breast, while attacking the other with his mouth. Her nipples hardened under the attention of his mouth. He kissed down to her belly button and then back up her chest, suckling each nipple before moving along her collarbone, up the curve of her neck, and then to her lips. Matt wrapped his arms around her, spinning them so that his back was up against the concrete wall.

Quinn licked a path down his chest, before coming to her knees in front of him. She made quick work of the wrestling pants, whipping them off in seconds. She gripped his massive cock in her tiny hand, cupping his balls with the other. She flicked her tongue over his head, planning on taking her time, but Matt fisted his hands in her hair, forcing her to take him all the way to the back of her throat.

Quinn sucked his dick as he fucked her face. She hummed on the shaft in her mouth, loving the fact that Matt was planning on dominating her. Matt slammed all the way to the hilt as he came.

"Swallow it all, bitch."

Quinn completed his order with pleasure. Matt lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed along his jaw, nibbling his ear. He carried her over to one of the tables, sweeping all the clothes off of it, before laying Quinn on it. She loosened her legs from around him and Matt ripped off her pants and thong in one swoop.

He slipped two fingers into her pussy and pulled them out wet.

"Someone's excited," Matt said, smiling his new evil half smirk.

Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head and she arched up, as Matt got on his knees and licked the length of her slit. He used his hands to spread her legs further apart. He nuzzled her pussy, licking and sucking on her clit. Matt nipped the inside of her thighs, and then licked over each bite. He stood up, shoving two fingers into her and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

The sight of Quinn withering like a whore as she orgasmed raised his dick back up to full hardness. He yanked his fingers out of her and then stood her up on her feet. Matt spun her around and then bent her over the table. Quinn looked over her shoulder as he poised his cock at her entrance and then slammed into her. She moaned, her forehead resting on the table.

Matt held her hips in place as he continued to pound into her. Matt quivered holding back his release, while her insides clenched around him. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. Quinn's knees buckled, her second orgasm washing over her, but Matt held her up.

Quinn lay slumped against the table. Matt stood behind her, his still rock hard dick inside her. Suddenly, he brought his hand down on her ass, spanking her. Quinn yelped and Matt's laughter turned to a moan when her insides tightened around him. He continued slapping her ass, her pussy contracting around his dick with each fall of his hand.

Matt resumes the pace of fucking her pussy, while slapping her ass. Soon, Quinn was cumming again.

"You little slut, you like to be punished don't you," Matt grunted as he shoved in and out of her slick pussy.

He pulled out of her pussy then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "every time I fuck your pussy, you're also gonna get it up the ass."

Quinn cried out as Matt slowly slid in inch by inch. He violently pushed himself in the last few inches. Matt spread her ass cheeks as he forced himself in and out, captivated by the sight of his penis disappearing inside her.

He squeezed her hips hard enough to leave bruises, while he came inside her. His seed spilling out of her ass and running down to her pussy. He pulled out of her and collected his clothes putting them on.

Matt tossed the costume on the table, where Quinn was still laying, breathing heavily.

"Get rid of the hot pink velvet and frills. I'm thinking…black. If you do what I say, and if you're lucky, you might just get a repeat performance." Matt kissed her chastely on the lips before leaving.

Quinn sighed, getting up and pulling on her clothes. She looked at the door that Matt had left through and then set to work making the costume he wanted. Well…maybe she'd keep the jacket…

---

**Please tell me what you think! I take requests and feel free to be specific. For example, instead of just The Brian Kendrick, The Brian Kendrick with woman OC, he's in control. Or Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted Dibiase Jr. 3-way slash with Randy the one 'in charge' or omg Randy likes being dominated by Cody and Ted! Or if you want the power in the relationship to be split equally just say equal. If not I'll interpret it my own way and it might not be what you wanted.**


End file.
